Commercial vehicle axles often have the problem that essential axle components such as disc brakes, brake cylinders and drum brake camshafts must be placed in areas subject to striking rocks or dirt contamination because other components such as suspension arms and dampers require the necessary installation space.
German Patent document DE 101 06 350 A1 discusses an axle suspension system for rigid axles of commercial vehicles. A longitudinal member is connected to a vehicle frame. An air spring is situated on the longitudinal member and behind a tire. The spring is situated between the longitudinal member and a four-way connector. A shock absorber system is provided downstream from the spring.
German Patent document DE 198 09 281 A1 discusses a chassis of a heavy-duty commercial vehicle. Spring damper struts are each connected at the top end to a spring strut holder attached to the vehicle frame and at the bottom end to a linkage point on the rigid axle body; in particular the spring damper struts are connected as far to the outside as possible to achieve the greatest possible distance between spring centers. The spring damper struts each have an air spring or helical spring and a corresponding coaxial shock absorber.
FIG. 2 shows an axle assembly of a vehicle which includes a suspension arm 102 and an axle 104. Suspension arm 102 is movably connected to a vehicle frame or chassis 106 of the vehicle using a trestle 108. A bellows 112 is situated on chassis 106 to cushion a motion of suspension arm 102 relative to chassis 106. A damper 114 is situated between suspension arm 102 and trestle 108. An installation space occupied by damper 114 is not available to other axle components. In the customary damper position illustrated in FIG. 2, a disc brake 116 is therefore situated in an unfavorable position below suspension arm 102.
The system of damper 114 illustrated in FIG. 2 results in higher wear and faster functional impairment or functional incapacity of the axle components.
This problem often goes completely unresolved today. It is often associated today with frequent maintenance intervals and short service life as well as risk of damage. Other approaches provide for situating the suspension arm in a lower position, it frequently being necessary to situate the brake cylinder at an angle, which results in additional costs. Other constructions in connection with suspension arm designs made of sheet steel guide the cylinder through the suspension arm for protection. This also results in substantial costs.